


Sleeping Beauti(fly)

by darkershadesworktoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is attacked and falls asleep, and only true love's kiss can save her. It's short; it's just kinda something I thought of the other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauti(fly)

“All of Paris will be stuck in nap time, and I won’t ever have to nap again!” a shrill voice cheered. A young girl wearing a frilly purple dress and short heels raced through the streets, knocking people out with a blast from her fairy wand. Ladybug crouched on a nearby rooftop as the girl’s laughs filled the streets.  
“Hello, my lady,” a familiar purr called at Ladybug’s side. She turned and gave a sly smile to her partner, Chat Noir. “What’re we dealing with?”  
“It’s a young girl. She can put people to sleep with her wand, so be careful. She’s calling herself Naptime,” Ladybug explained as she and Chat avoided attacks.  
“Where do you think the akuma is?” Chat questioned. He was trying to get a good look at Naptime, but he had to be careful to avoid her attacks. He didn’t want to fall asleep before they even figured out how to stop her.  
“I’m not sure, but I think it’s in her wand,” Ladybug answered, pointing to the wand gripped in Naptime’s hand. “Help me get closer.” Chat Noir, happy to oblige, plowed at the girl. She yelped and leapt backwards, waving her wand in the panic. Chat Noir ducked to the side just in time and watched the magic whiz by, striking the building behind him.  
“Sorry, but I’m not really in the mood for a catnap!” Chat Noir teased, leaping back to Ladybug’s side. Ladybug huffed a sigh and tried to analyze the situation. What were they supposed to do? Usually they could charge forward and risk a few hits. The injuries didn’t last, and collateral damage was fixed by Ladybug’s powers.  
Now though, they didn’t want to risk falling asleep if there was no way to reverse it. What if Ladybug fell asleep? Chat Noir couldn’t de-evilize an akuma. He’d be helpless without Ladybug.  
“Ladybug! Look out!” Chat Noir cried as he launched toward her. Ladybug looked up to see a blast of magic coming toward her. She couldn’t move away fast enough, however, and the magic struck her chest. Ladybug’s eyes went wide before closing. Her body went limp, and Chat Noir caught her in his arms.  
“My lady, wake up!” Chat Noir begged, but it was no use. Ladybug was fast asleep, body limp in Chat Noir’s arms. “We need to recoop,” Chat decided, sprinting through the rooftops away from Naptime. His mind was running a mile a minute. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t save Paris without Ladybug. He could de-evilize the akuma without Ladybug. Maybe he could stall, but what if his lady never woke up?  
Chat Noir decided that he didn’t have time to think on it very much. He needed to get away before he was put to sleep as well.  
He didn’t know a safe place to take Ladybug, so he panicked and showed up at his own house. He was quick to lock his door, just in case this was the one time his father decided to come in. He laid Ladybug down on his bed and brushed some hair out of her face. Now to wake her up.   
Chat tried splashing water on her face, scaring her, shaking her, even setting an alarm to wake her up, but nothing worked. Ladybug was fast asleep, and Chat needed to come up with a solution quick. If the news was anything to go by, almost a quarter of Paris was fast asleep in the streets.  
Chat was about to turn off the news when an interview caught his ear. It was a primary school teacher, and she seemed nervous.  
“We were having nap time, and Elise was reading her fairytale book. I took it from her so she wouldn’t disturb the other children, and she went into the bathroom. When she came back, she was like this! Please Ladybug and Chat Noir, help us!”  
“Do you have anything that could help them take down this ‘Naptime?’” the interviewer inquired. Chat stared at the screen, waiting for the teacher’s response.  
“She was reading Sleeping Beauty, so I think she’s putting people to sleep until their one true love wakes them up! So everybody, if you’re boyfriend or girlfriend is asleep, please try to kiss them to wake them up!” Chat’s face blushed furiously at the comment, and he shut off his TV.  
He couldn’t kiss Ladybug, could he? Sure, he loved her, but she didn’t really love him back. She’d made that clear by cutting him off from his advances. But who did she love? Chat didn’t know her identity; he couldn’t just find Ladybug’s friends.  
Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe a kiss from him would work. Maybe she returned his feelings but only pretended to be annoyed. Maybe she didn’t know she loved him. Was it worth trying to kiss her to find out? Did he want to know?  
Chat clenched his eyes shut and leaned in, ready to kiss Ladybug’s lips. Would she taste sweet? Were her lips soft? What if she got mad at him? What if it didn’t work?  
Chat leaned back. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t force himself to Ladybug while she was defenseless. But, the longer he stared at her gentle sleeping figure, the more he wanted to know. He wanted to know if she loved him the way he loved her.  
Chat closed his eyes again and let his lips touch Ladybug’s. He didn’t let himself savor the moment however, and quickly launched himself away. He held his breath as he waited to see what would happen. It didn’t seem to work, but he refused to move until he was sure.  
A few moments later, Ladybug shifted in her sleep. Chat Noir stared intensely, trying to will her awake. She let out a small groan, and her eyes fluttered open. Chat Noir smiled and tackled her in a hug. She blinked herself awake and rose to her feet.  
“I don’t know how you did it, but thanks for waking me up, Chat Noir! Now let’s go save the rest of Paris!” She left without a word. Chat Noir watched her go before racing after her.  
She liked him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I'm new to the fandom and this website, but I wanted to post this somewhere. It's not as good as some of the stuff I used to post on tumblr, but I really wanted to write it down before I forgot. Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
